middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Balin
Balin was one of the twelve companions of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield, the brother of Dwalin, and the cousin of Óin and Glóin and cousin once removed of Gimli. Biography Early life Balin was born before Thorin Oakenshield was. He was the older brother of Dwalin and son of Fundin. Not only was he friends with Thorin, but also his mentor. Smaug attacked Erebor around TA 2777 and fled with his family. Balin later fought and survived in the Battle of Moria. Quest of Erebor Bag End One he'd call King One night, Fili and Kili were teasing their hobbit burglar, Bilbo and had upset their uncle Thorin as well. Balin approached the trio, where he assured them to not worry about Mr. Oakenshield, for he had a cause to hate orcs. He taught Bilbo what happened at the Battle of Moria, of how Thorin wounded the warlord Azog the Defiler and the disappearance of Thrain and the death of Thror. Bilbo was enchanted by Balin's story, and everyone recounted the Battle fo Moria. However, a question entered the hobbit's young mind asking what happened to the Pale Orc. However, Balin could not answer, and Thorin answered that Azog was dead. However, the dwarf lord couldn't answer as he looked to Gandalf, both knowing Azog was still alive. Rivendell Lake-town Erebor Short-lived settlement and death Around 2990 of the Third Age, Balin led an expedition with Óin and Ori, and several other dwarves to start a home in Moria, their ancestor's home. Dáin Ironfoot was against them going, but Balin refused and left anyways. For the next four years, Balin's clan appeared to be prosperous. However, the mines were not emptied out as their were Orcs still there. However, he was wounded by an Orc Archer's arrow and Óin had already been eaten by the watcher in the Water. A quick funeral was held for Balin after his death before they were all found and killed Post-death Tomb discovery It is presumed that Balin's soul later went to the Halls of Mahal, where his forefathers were at until the world was renewed. Down on earth, a group of nine citizens of Middle-earth known as the Fellowship of the Ring came through the mines, thinking Balin was still alive. However, as the group travelled, Gimli son of Gloin, noticed his tomb and was very heartbroken when he learned that Balin had failed. Gandalf the Grey, an old company friend of his, found the Book of , learning of Balin's, Oin's and Ori's deaths. Relationships Bilbo Baggins (Close friends and companions) Balin and Bilbo had a strong friendship, having been friends and companions since the Quest of Erebor. Before their friendship fully developed, Balin thought Bilbo was no burglar material. Another time was in Rivendell when Balin also told Bilbo his sword was mostly a letter opener. He usually would help Bilbo learn about the culture of dwarves. One, he had told Bilbo of the Battle of Moria and also about the Arkenstone. They say farewell to each other at the gates of Erebor after the death of Thorin Oakenshield. Even years later, Balin came to Bilbo, showing that they were very close companions even after the series. In the book, Frodo thought of how Bilbo would react to Balin's death. Dwalin (Brothers) Balin and Dwalin have known each other for nearly a century and a half. They loved each other for years, even though they were separated for years. They meet each other again in Bag End, years later Family/Relatives * Durin the Deathless (paternal ancestor) * Borin (great grandfather) * Farin (grandfather) * Fundin (father) * Groin (uncle) * Dwalin (younger brother) * Oin (paternal cousin) * Gloin (paternal cousin) * Gimli (first cousin once removed) * Dain I (great-great-uncle) * Fror (first cousin twice removed) * Thror (first cousin twice removed) * Gror (first cousin twice removed) Appearances * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'''' (first appearance)'' * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'''' '' * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (tomb name only) (last appearance) Images Balin pro2.png Balin 2.png Balin.png Balinpro.png Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters‏‎ Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters‏‎ Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters‏‎ Category:Brothers Category:Deceased‏‎ Category:Dwarves Category:The Hobbit characters Category:Mentioned in Lord of the Rings series Category:Thorin and Company Category:Males Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Quest of Erebor contribution Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution Category:Third Age Category:Free People of Middle Earth